


surreptitious

by willbyers



Category: Jelix - Fandom, Marzia - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, frick - Fandom, idk what im doing - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, melix - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willbyers/pseuds/willbyers
Summary: big daddy Markiplier: I want cracker barrel.saladass: racistMarziaPie: Shut up >:(big daddy Markiplier: Yeah! ^saladass: :00000





	1. the beginning

big daddy Markiplier has added saladass to the chat 'CRAZY BOIS'.  
big daddy Markiplier has added Spedicey to the chat 'CRAZY BOIS'.  
big daddy Markiplier has added CrinkGumplz to the chat 'CRAZY BOIS'.  
big daddy Markiplier has added apocalypto to the chat 'CRAZY BOIS'.  
big daddy Markiplier has added iceddarkroast to the chat 'CRAZY BOIS'.

CrinkGumplz: mark  
CrinkGumplz: change your name

big daddy Markiplier: Heeeellllll no!

Spedicey: What.

iceddarkroast: why am i here  
iceddarkroast: this is garbo

big daddy Markiplier: To save the WORLD!!!!!

iceddarkroast: -_-

saladass has added MarziaPie to the chat 'CRAZY BOIS'.

MarziaPie: felx y u do dis  
MarziaPie: I hope edgar eats ur socks >:(((

CrinkGumplz: daaamn !!!!

saladass: merziah nu

Spedicey: Wtf is this

apocalypto: Ethan.  
apocalypto: Ethan.  
apocalypto: Ethan.

CrinkGumplz: wHAT

apocalypto: Ethan.  
apocalypto: cash me ousside how bow dah

iceddarkroast: never again pls

saladass: oh god

apocalypto has left the chat.


	2. nazi strippers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what am i doing
> 
> highkey based off a joke between my friends & i about nazi strippers.... don't ask

saladass: i had a weird dream last night

big daddy Markiplier: Oh boy.  
big daddy Markiplier: Also it's 4am.

saladass: it was like  
saladass: i was a stripper and there was a guy with a basket fulll of coins throwing them at me telling me to 'stop naziing'  
saladass: so im a nazi stripper now?  
saladass: dont tell marzia pls

MarziaPie: Excuse me?

saladass: shit

Spedicey: You're in trouble now boIII

MarziaPie: Felix just ran to the other side of the house :P

saladass: merzia pls

MarziaPie sent a photo!  
MarziaPie: [angery dog meme] 

Spedicey: Hahahaha

saladass: i'm scared  
saladass: she will murder me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently people like this??????? i don't un-der-stand  
> also  
> wtf is thhhiiissss
> 
> je ne sais même pas !!

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks but it's a learning experience ;)


End file.
